


Eventually all secrets come to light

by Volcanic Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, ice hot lightning, slightly AU, teaser, trying to keep it a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Volcanic%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission involving Vandel Savage the team crashes at Oliver Queen's for the night. When dreams of the past haunt Barry he goes to the two people he trusts. Too bad he didn't wake up early enough to slip back into his own room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually all secrets come to light

Slowly Barry slipped open the door. It was late and he knew the others would all be sleeping. It had been a long day fighting Vandel’s forces. Somehow or another they all ended up at Oliver’s home. The other man hadn’t protested as everyone took a room to crash in. Luckily Thea had already been asleep because no one really wanted to explain what had happened earlier that day. Everyone had taken a room except for Len who had roomed with Mick to make sure the other man didn’t end up burning something down in the middle of the night. Right now Barry was padding softly through the hallway in a huge tee shirt that ended just above his knees. Normally he did wear pants to bed but after a day running around in the Flash outfit he just wanted something loose (it was just cool enough to require some clothes). The dim light allowed Barry to make sure he didn’t knock into anything as he found the door he was looking for. Normally he would knock but it had been a long day and he doubted anyone would be happy to be woken up. Quickly glancing around to make sure no one was looking he quietly opened the door then slipped in. It shut with a soft click behind him. The sound of rustling sheets had him turning. Mick was sitting up, blankets slipping down to show that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. The older man blinked sleepily as he took in the sight before him. Barry forgot that Mick was actually a very light sleeper.

“Couldn’t sleep?” the man asked, voice much more gruff than usual. Not actually speaking Barry shook his head. Mick just moved over a bit. With a tiny smile Barry went over to the bed and crawled up from the foot of the bed. He carefully crawled onto the king sized mattress, making sure not to hit Len in the process. The tiny smile grew a bit. Really sometimes Barry wondered if the other man could sleep through an earthquake. Mick pulled back the covers back so that Barry could slip in between him and Len. Briefly Barry noted that Len had decided to forgo the shirt as well. Once Mick laid back down Barry rested his head on his chest with an arm wrapped around him. Mick was always so much warmer than normal people. Feeling the bed shift behind him it didn’t surprise Barry when a cool arm wrapped around his waist and Len pressed against his back.

“Night doll.” Mick muttered. Barry didn’t try to fight the fact that his eyes were slipping shut, a soft sigh escaping as he finally managed to fall asleep.

~  
~  
In the morning he felt his cheek resting against a cool chest and a warmer one pressing against his back and an arm around his waist. Len’s arm rested against his arm. Soft puffs of air made his hair move gentilly. Snuggling a bit closer Barry was just about to doze back off when he heard the door open.

“Hey Rory Sn-” Oh god this was not good. Barry didn’t dare make a move.

“Sara wha-” oh dear god that was Ray.

“What?” snarled Mick, angered by the fact that he was woken up.

“Uh we were going to ask if you knew where Barry was since Caitlin and Cisco were here for him, but it looks like we don’t need to wonder any more.” Barry was sure Sara was smirking as she spoke.

“Is it an emergency?” Len asked and Barry knew the other man’s eyes were still shut, reluctant to let any light in.

“No.”

“Then fuck off.” spat Mick as shifted slightly.

“Right. We’ll just let them know he’s busy.” Ray stated as he shut the door.

“Oh god.” Barry finally whimpered.

“Chill Barry. It could have been worse.” Len muttered as he rubbed the younger man’s arm.

“ _How_?”

“Could’ve walked in on somethin’.” Mick replied as his hand started to trail downward.

“M-Mick!” Barry squeaked as his hand brushed his thigh. The older male didn’t stop as he slipped his hand up and under the large shirt.

“Mick!” he shouted. Barry went to elbow him but Len tightened his grip to keep him from moving.

“Len!” Barry began until Mick’s hand brushed against his side. “Mi-Ah!” He jerked as Mick poked his side. The poke became brushes of the fingers. Struggling Barry tried to get away from being tickled only to have Len throw a leg over his waist to stop the bucking

“Le-eh-n. L-Let me go. _Please_.” he gasped out as he tried not to laugh. “Mick!” Finally after what felt like forever Mick stopped and Len moved his leg. Both moved back enough for Barry to roll onto his back.

“Jerks.” he managed to pant out.

“So what made you decide to crawl into bed last night?” Len asked as he propped himself up with one arm, the other resting on Barry’s stomach. Mick had a hand just playing with Barry’s hair.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Barry replied while not meeting Len’s gaze.

“Come on doll. What’s the real reason?” Barry hesitated for a moment then sighed.

“It was just a stupid nightmare.”

“If that was it you wouldn’t have come here.” Len pointed out. Not looking at either of them Barry started to speak again.

“Not… not exactly a nightmare. Memories. When… when my mom was murdered and then my dad… Bette being shot,” Barry’s eyes flickered over for a moment, “Oh, right. You wouldn’t know her... “

“Later.” Barry nodded.

“There were times my family almost died or when Mardon had almost destroyed the city, Eddie being accused of a murder he didn’t do when he-when he _shot_ himself and the singularity…” A soft kiss pressed to his temple while another was against his cheek.

“Don’t worry Scarlet. Thawne isn’t dead, everyone is okay. None of it was your fault. Even if you are the fastest man alive you’re just one person.”

“Bu-”

“Doll, you can’t control someone else’s actions. You can try to help but it’s up to them.”

“I’m worried, what if Eobard comes back?”

“We’ve got you.” Len replied.

“Not going let the bastard near you.” Mick agreed.

“He’s faster than me.”

“We won’t go down without a fight.”

“He’s right Scarlet. Don’t worry. Now we better get out before Queen barges in trying to protect your virtue.”

“Len!” Barry shouted as he playfully slapped his shoulder, “Don’t say that. With my luck that would happen.”

“Too bad for him ain’t much left of that.” snickered Mick earning a smack for Barry too.

“You are not telling him that.” Barry stated as he slipped out of the bed. Wondering over he riffled through the drawers to pull out a shirt and pants. As he slipped off the shirt he paused to turn around. Both Len and Mick were just lying there and staring.

“Hey! I don’t care if you watch but you both need to get dressed too.” Barry scolded. Both men groaned but got out of bed, changing into their own clothes.

“How are we going to do this?” Len asked as Barry started making the bed.

“What do you mean?”

“We can either tell them the whole truth or the partial truth.” Mick stated.

“What would be the partial truth?”

“You’ve started coming to us when you have nightmares because while the others have had trauma it’s different when it happens as a child.” Barry thought over what Len said and shrugged.

“I guess we could go with that. Would probably keep Ollie or the other’s from trying to kill both of you.”

“Let him try.” Mick grumbled as he slipped a shirt on. Rolling his eyes Barry flashed over, pressing a quick kiss to the other man’s lips.

“No, don’t. I actually like the both of you and we’ve managed to avoid death threats so far. I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Not to mention how Lisa or Iris would react if they found out.” Len added as he slipped his arms around Barry’s waist.

“I do not want to think about how that would turn out.” Barry decided. A kiss to the back of his head was what he got in response. Reluctantly Len pulled away.

“Well let’s get this show on with.” Sighing Barry nodded in response. Oh this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser chapter for now because I have too many stories I'm working on at the moment. I have like 8 chapter stories I need to finish. Once I finish a couple of them I'll work more on this.
> 
> Ever since I read RedHead's fic I can't stop seeing Mick calling Barry 'Doll'.
> 
> I really just wanted something about Barry's friends finding out he's dating not only one of his criminals but two of them, both who are a good few years older than him too.


End file.
